


untitled for now

by mgru



Series: 19 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: Beta Percival and Alpha Newt





	1. 19

**Author's Note:**

> ABO怎能無肉，要攻怎能不互攻，互攻魂。

 

 

 

 

 

不管怎麼說，Omega 的氣味總還是對Alpha 有絕對的效果的。

只是Newt對發情的Omega 就是少了點激情，但床上躺著的Beta 總是吸引著他，而且那個Beta 也不是那麼在意自己到底是插入還是被插入的那方。

他其實也不知道為什麼，明明自己就不是那麼在意身體上的交流，就連兩個人的第一次都發生的有些意外。

或許他真的喜歡這個人。

不過執著的感覺，意外地沒他想像中的糟。

當他撫上已經在半夢半醒間的人時，他輕輕嘟囔回應。

已經是早晨，實際上再過一小時那個人就該起床，兩個小時後他就應該在自己的辦公室裡。

可他今天卻完全無法克制住自己對他的渴望。

「怎麼了？」

胸口貼著他的背，手從他腰下方的一點縫隙擠到了前面，抓著他的晨勃揉捏著。

下身也緊緊貼上大腿，讓問話的人輕易可以感受到自己的欲望。

「這真的很不像你。」邊說邊笑，那人的臉一半埋進枕頭裡，埋在枕頭裡的聲音變得模糊。

卻也沒有要阻止他的意思。

他用著自己跟男人學會的，目前唯一會用的無杖魔咒，說出去一定會被笑。

抓著男人晨勃的手現在滿是溼滑的液體，還有一些自己做的藥草，可以讓身為Beta 本身沒有潤滑的地方可以放鬆還有不會那麼感覺到疼痛。

嘴沒有停下來吻著男人的背脊，輕輕地吻著，像是用嘴脣撫摸一樣，讓男人呻吟。

另一手抓著側躺著的男人的大腿，往上拉高讓自己可以從前面進入潤滑，手指揉著會陰然後滑到穴口，輕輕揉搓地，手指伸進裡面感受那份溫暖，揉進裡面的藥草讓他很快放鬆下來，不需要更多的時間，男人在他動作間呻吟體溫升高，催促他快點操幹進來。

手腕抬高男人的腿，讓自己可以滑進已經準備好等待他的地方。

這個不常用的體位讓男人無法使上力氣，只有被動地接受後方的操幹，還在他腰下的手在完成擴張後，搓揉著柔軟敏感的會陰，輕輕捏雙球，讓快感夾擊他的神經。

側過把加大的喘息聲壓進枕頭裡。

背後的嘴啃咬著他的鎖骨，吻在他的後頸，一邊要求男人把頭轉過來。

「Percy⋯⋯」

男人艱難的抓回一點神智，應聲轉過來，被緊緊地吻著。

男人的手抓著自己的陰莖，卻僅僅只是抓著，覺得自己所有的地方都被他填滿，毫無預警地射了自己一手，但身後的律動沒有停下來，他的呻吟也是。

抬高了他的腿讓他平躺上床，繼續穩穩的操幹，男人發紅的臉蔓延到胸口入了他的眼裡，讓他更加快速地動作。

男人的腳圈上Newt的腰，手圈在他背上，吻上他的唇，等著身上的Alpha 再次把自己標上他的味道。

「Percy鬆開我，乖。」

「嗯？」男人被操得鬆軟，無法思考，迷茫的臉讓身上的Alpha 難以控制自己。

「Percy，鬆開。」

「不⋯⋯」

「Percy你會很痛的。」

「會很好。」

 

 

 

 

結變回原本的尺寸後，男人軟在床上，考慮著是否今天還要進辦公室。

Alpha 才意識到自己一晚沒睡照顧在生蛋的Occamy後，突然的不管不顧，讓男人無法出門。Newt熟練地用魔杖施清潔咒，讓兩人身上不再黏膩，手摸著男人的手臂漂亮的線條。

「Percy，抱歉。」

「傳個訊息進辦公室，說我今天不去就好了。」

「好，Percy我再補償你。」

Newt甩著自己的魔杖發出訊息後，就隨手一放，躺回床上抱著男人一起加入睡夢。

 

 

 

 

男人醒來，知道自己全身都是Alpha 的味道，重點是他餓了。

那人也不知道去哪了。

走下樓，要家庭小精靈幫他準備食物。

「Dougal, Newt呢？」男人控制不住自己跟Newt養的Demiguis說話，而那個說要補償自己的人不知道去哪，那人根本就把自己的魔法生物放養在他家，這有足夠的魔法可以讓他們不能離開屋子的範圍，當然特別是因為進到屋子的人也有限，讓那個神經質的Alpha 安心。

 

 

 

 

消失了一下午，晚上終於現身的alpha 看著因為他今天一整天都沒出門，卻只是坐在壁爐旁的沙發上發呆的Beta 。

而且他只穿著長睡袍坐在那，Dougal還曲在他腿邊，男人修長的手無意識地摸著Demiguise柔順的毛。Newt過了好久才知道當男人這樣的時候其實沒有在想什麼，應該說沒有人會相信Graves也是會發呆的。

彎下腰靠著他額頭然後親吻男人的嘴角。道高已經滑下沙發離開，Newt靠上男人溫暖的身體。

「想要我怎麼補償你？」

站在男人面前，輕快的語氣帶著笑意跟愧疚。

「Occamy沒事了？」

男人歪著頭看著面前的人。

「現在只要等蛋孵出來就好。」

「餓了嗎？」

「不，要我怎麼補償你。」

瞇著眼，揉著Alpha 的後頸，看著他靠近的灰綠色的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

所謂的補償。

男人抬眉拿著Dougal給他的藥草，這明顯是Alpha 自己做的。

「這是？」

「那個可以放鬆的藥草。」

說明的Alpha 臉上有著一點臉紅，Graves不認為那是壁爐的火光造成的。

 

 

「我要你在我面前擴張。」

 

 

那個Beta 在說這句話時睡袍已經敞開，漂亮的腹肌落在Newt眼裡，讓他手不自禁地想起撫摸。

「好。」

男人拉開距離，Alpha 的手也隨之離開他的身上，拿著魔杖一口氣剝光自己，開口要求的人坐在床尾，看著他腿大開。

倒著草藥在自己手上，揉在Alpha 本就不適合進入的地方，兩隻手指擠進入口，緩緩地抽動。

在男人面前，當然，撐開入口想要快速的完成這件事，因為他看到那個Beta 因為他的動作勃起，還有他的眼神。

「慢慢來，別把自己弄傷。」

溫柔的嗓音讓Alpha 微微顫抖，有些害羞男人直勾著他的眼神，還有自己在做的完全是違反了Alpha 本能的事，雖然他們這麼做過不少次了，但總是男人幫他準備自己，用了極大的耐心打開他。

手指融入更多的藥草，他努力尋找自己的前列腺，希望可以更快打開自己。

Alpha 紅著臉躺在他們的床上兩隻手指在為自己準備，很難不為這幕興奮，看他焦躁的情緒Beta 伸手要他慢下來，手摸著他佈著傷疤的身體，彎下腰親吻著已硬挺的性器。把腿放在坐在自己腿間的Beta 身上，手指加快地抽插著，因為摩擦充血變紅的地方在手指間撐開。Beta 撫摸著因為鮮少曬太陽白皙的大腿，往前傾吻著Newt，另一隻手伸進一隻手指加入Newt的擴張。

咬著Alpha 的嘴唇，手指壓著他體內的前列腺，聽著來不及嚥下的呻吟，看著他的Alpha 突然睜大的眼睛。

「準備好了嗎？」

「好⋯⋯」

男人抽出手指，把Alpha 拉得更靠近自己，看著他平常被瀏海遮住的眼眶泛紅，緩緩地進入，等著他習慣，Newt手抓緊了男人的手臂，手上的力氣鬆懈下來的時候，把Newt拉起完全跨坐在腿上，剩下的部分都一起進到裡面，性器滑過裡面敏感的位置讓Alpha 尖叫呻吟，貼著男人的胸讓他漸漸放鬆下來。

雙手撐著看似單薄其實有著翹臀的Alpha 讓兩人腹部夾著Alpha 的性器貼得更緊，開始小幅度的抽插，每次滑過腺體就可以聽見Newt的呻吟，還有感受包裹自己的緊縮。

身上的Alpha 因為快感曲起身讓他抓住已經溼滑的性器，隨著自己挺進揉捏，靠在肩膀上的喘息，哈在他脖子氣息，讓他更快的挺進，手感覺Alpha 的結形成，手掌包裹著頂端，然後往下滑動揉搓著。

「Percy⋯⋯」

叫著自己名字的聲音伴著濃濃的鼻音，男人沒有停下動作，只是更加快速挺著腰把自己送進Alpha 炙熱的身體裡，感受裡面抽蓄的包裹。通常在Omega 身體裡才會形成的結夾在兩人的腹部流瀉著乳白色的體液。

 

 

 

 

 

第一次，

發生在Newt好不容易帶回新的魔法生物，Newt吸進氣化的毒液，通常Alpha 在沒有Omega 的情況下不會發情的，但他卻出現Alpha 發情的現象。

一開始Newt懷疑這個毒液可是以治好聞不到的問題，畢竟他聞不到人家發情的信息素的味道他不是很在意，而且他一直覺得這樣他可以更有時間去幫助發情期的人度過，他有很好用的魔法生物的藥劑。

事情發生在Percival Graves家，他們的友情讓他贏得在Graves家有個屬於他的空房間，歡迎他隨時來，發情期讓他吸入的氣息變得更加敏感，他知道部長是Beta 但有一個好聞的味道，原本很淡的，現在加深了，喔所以這是Beta 信息素味道嗎？他不能確定自己是聞到Graves的味道所以發情，因為Beta 在文獻上不能讓Alpha 發情的，也不會讓他們產生標記的能力。

但他知道自己發情了，因為他的魔法生物們在皮箱內騷動，Newt只能快速把皮箱封起來，他不確定Graves回家後會不會生氣，但他現在施空氣清新類的咒語一點用都使不上啊。

Graves移形現影進到自己家的防禦範圍就聞到濃濃的Alpha 發情的味道，他走出最外層的防禦確認味道是在家裡，這已經是沖淡的味道了，這麼濃？

一開門男人就被Dougal抱著抓到Newt的房裡，雖然他讓Newt可以隨意使用這個房間，但他從沒有進來過，打掃有家庭小精靈完成。

「怎麼了？」

男人皺著眉頭，對於空氣中Alpha 的氣味感到有些排斥，不過入眼的是一個衣衫不整的Scamander，這很少見，就連是在戰場上Newt的哥哥也永遠是衣裝筆挺，大概是英國人的驕傲吧？Graves從沒看過Newt的襯衫已經完全敞開，大衣被隨手放在旁邊的椅子上。

「噢，不不不，Dougal我相信這裡是整個屋子裡Graves先生氣味最淡的地方，你還帶他進來。」

Alpha 已經完全汗溼的頭髮黏在他的頭上，敞開白色襯衫仔細看也因為汗水貼在他結實的身上。

「Graves先生，抱歉，我真的不知道發生什麼事，不過我需要您不要進房裡，讓我度過這段時間。」

「我確實從沒進來過，你知道你的發情期會持續多久嗎？」

「我不知道，不過我對你的氣味有反應，我需要你別靠近。」

「什麼？」

「你明明就聽見了。」

Alpha 因為張狂的發情期加上滿室都是那個Beta 的氣味，脾氣開始暴躁，Beta 本人源源不絕的信息素，讓他更加想要佔領這男人，標記他，讓他成為自己的。

男人叫來家庭小精靈吩咐他拿水來，之後每半天送來食物跟水。

然後房子？房子有他自己的防禦，所有的空氣跟魔法都會被濾過，不會讓魔法生物出去。

當Graves的手掌貼上微微發燒的臉頰時，Alpha 雙手緊握著才能控制自己不去攻擊男人，或者是把他推上床。

「你確定你是聞到我的氣味？」

「這個屋子沒有其他的味道。」

「不，不是這樣的，我是Beta 通常Alpha 不會被吸引。」

脫下大衣外套跟西裝外套，要拿水進來的家庭小精靈把它收走。

「喝點水。」

「快離開。」

Alpha 說不出自己因為他的靠近更硬了，強忍著想要侵入眼前的Beta 的衝動，不想再更靠近他。

「我不希望你受傷，或者是因此討厭我，你真的該離開，拜託你。」

「好。」

男人把水杯放回桌上，然後交代著他有任何需要都可以叫家庭小精靈。

轉身要離開前，伸手彈指施咒消除空氣中的信息素，沒想到這卻激怒了瀕臨理智崩潰的Alpha 。原本瀰漫著自己的氣息跟Beta 的信息素對Alpha 有些安慰劑的效果，一瞬間所有都散去後，讓Alpha 難以克制自己失去的感覺，伸手快速地抓住Graves的手，跪在地上吻著他手上的脈搏，手掌裡混著兩人的信息素。

男人輕柔地揉著低在自己面前的頭，手指穿過濕漉漉的頭髮。

「你怎麼以為你可以輕易留在這裡，還有隨意地使喚家庭小精靈，他們只聽這個家的主人的命令。」

在信息素的安撫下，Newt抬起頭，發紅的眼眶裡滿是淚水灰綠的眼睛才第一次正視著接近自己的男人，然後他接受了對方彎下腰給他的吻。

 

 

 

男人用無聲咒對Alpha 直接下了擊昏咒。

 

 

 

 

清醒過來的Alpha 坐在床上想著自己發生什麼事。

家庭小精靈出現的聲音讓他回過神，才注意到他的Demiguise一直在枕邊。

「Scamander先生，您醒了！主人有交代醒來後為您準備食物。」

放下水杯快速地消失，那聲Scamander先生，讓Alpha 鮮有的覺得被激怒，他想不起來男人的家庭小精靈之前是怎麼稱呼自己的，他上次來應該是三個月前，甚至有點分不清惱怒的是原來男人一直這麼疏離他還是他沒有意識到，他更不知道的是為什麼自己突然這麼不開心。

家庭小精靈放下食物，又消失。

他突然一點都不餓，機械式的把家庭小精靈拿來的食物吃掉。

叫喚著男人的家庭小精靈，謝謝他給的食物，詢問自己睡了多久。

拿起放在床頭的懷錶，他想起兩天前的到這後發生的事，認真的感受空氣中已經完全沒有自己的味道，更別說是那個男人的。

「Graves先生在嗎？」

「主人被國魔會叫走後就沒有回來。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

「主人，他已經醒了。」

「我知道了，好好照顧他。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

男人幾天沒回家，進屋子把自己的外套交給家庭小精靈，然後就坐在樓下的沙發上，幾乎一坐下去就睡著了。

Newt走近看他疲累的臉，拿著魔杖施咒讓他的頭髮不再固定在後面，散開的頭髮蓋在他眼上遮住了原本在髮際上的尖。

低下頭親吻他的額頭。

意外的Graves沒有醒過來，連續幾天沒睡讓他完全沒有因為Newt的動作醒來。

手指伸進頭髮裡搓揉著他的頭皮，原本皺起的眉頭終於鬆懈下來。

拿著魔杖施飄浮咒讓睡熟的男人跟著自己走進他的房間，家庭小精靈拿出男人的睡衣，揮著魔杖換了男人的衣服，讓他好好躺上床的時候他卻醒過來了。

「我們需要談談。」Graves掙扎地起身。

「可以等你睡醒。」

 

 

 

Graves睡了一天才又清醒過來，他像是驚醒般坐起身，他有意識的那瞬間想起還沒處理好的公事。再來才想起連續幾天未眠已經結束。

洗了個澡他總算覺得放鬆下來。

 

 

 

 

 

「所以你沒有告訴我的是什麼？」

Graves揮手讓那面一開始就給Newt的鏡子飛到面前。

「這面鏡子？」

「鏡子後面有家族的家紋加上咒語，擁有它才能進到這個屋子。」

「這是你家的信物？」

看著驚訝的Newt，男人沒有說話等著他消化訊息。

「而你在一開始就給我了？」

「就算我不用魔杖也能制服你。」

「我有皮箱！」

「重要的是你會攻擊我嗎？」

「好吧，我箱子裡有烏克蘭鐵腹龍！」

那個Beta 抬眉看著他，一副所以呢的態度讓Newt有點喪氣，嘟著嘴。

「我還是覺得你給我的信任太多了。」

男人喝了口茶，讓杯子回到桌上。

「或許我們該討論一下你之前怎麼了？」

「呃、我先前在北歐發現沒有看過的魔法生物，牠的毒液在牠繁殖期產出，我收集了些要研究，但我好像處在那個空間太久，吸進太多氣化的毒液了。」

男人揮手把裝滿茶的茶杯飛向，讓他喝了口茶繼續。

「但我在到這前已經在外面走了半天⋯⋯」

「我不太確定到底是為什麼，但我確實是因為你的信息素⋯⋯」

「所以你有做過實驗了？在這幾天裡。」

「對，其他的信息素不會像那天一樣。」

「其他的？」

「我找Tina要了幾個Alpha 、Oemga 還有Beta 的手帕⋯⋯」

Graves像是聽見自己預期的事，皺著眉頭點頭繼續喝著茶。

「為了確認我還跟Brus把室內所有氣味清乾淨，但是我沒有再次發情。」

「所以這不是跟那個毒液有關了。」

「不⋯⋯」

放下茶杯等著，自從他們熟悉後這個Alpha 很少說話的時候帶著畏縮的保留。

「我只對你的信息素有反應。」

男人皺著眉不太可能的表情看著說話的Alpha 。

「Dougal拿了你的手巾。」

「你是指我標記了你嗎？」

「不，我現在沒有從體內感覺到標記。」

「或許你不是真的知道被標記的感覺？」

「從體內感覺到你的信息素，我不認為有，現在我沒有感覺到任何跟往常和你聊天時的不同。」

「但只有被標記的Alpha 才會只受到單一信息素影響，而且我不認為Beta 有標記Alpha 的能力。」

Newt覺得Graves的反應像是要說明他沒有對自己做什麼，除了那個擊昏咒。但他像是有更多話沒有說，像他說起手帕的時候那表情分明是不悅，只是壓下去了。

「我現在知道的是我只對你的信息素有反應，不是你做了什麼。」

重點在於我什麼都沒有做。

男人說不出口。

「好吧，所以你要離開這裡嗎？」

「什麼？不！為什麼？」

「不是說會被我影響。」

「不，不是這樣的，我很開心那人是你。」

「我真的不懂你。」

「Graves先生你一直包容我，包括放從我的魔法生物⋯⋯」

Graves眼睛一直盯著目前的人，但他說到該離開才對上自己的眼，在他自己認為兩個人很熟稔後對方總是對視著說話。

男人突然速度快得起身Newt躲不掉。

親吻入侵Alpha 的嘴，然後吸吮他的舌頭，逼他。

Newt回吻他。

鬆開的時候。

「我可以輕易制服你，上過一次戰場的人永遠不會鬆懈下來。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

兩個人停下接吻的時候，Newt把頭放在Graves肩膀上，因為缺氧大大吸著空氣，突然舔上Beta 的頸子。

如果他有腺體那就是這裡。

突然釋放出信息素，驚得Beta 一陣緊繃，寒毛豎了起來。

「你不是說你可以控制了？」

「我只說我知道為什麼了，沒有說可以控制。」

「你又用了那個毒液⋯⋯」

「只是一點點，我們說開了？」

Alpha 露出靦腆的笑吻上被信息素激得像是炸毛貓的Beta ，手放在他頸子上搓揉。

「我認為Beta 沒有腺體沒有信息素是錯的，我明顯聞到你的信息素，而且這邊最濃郁。」

說著舔著男人的脖子，引來顫抖。

Graves可沒有想到Newt在這個時候還跟他解釋，他只覺得是自己脖子怕癢。

「你不是說你聞不到嗎？」

Graves記得他們無數聊天的夜裡某次的提起，Alpha 還很滿意的說他幫助了許多被誘發發情的Omega 。

「這、我需要再次研究，我可以繼續嗎？」

「脫衣服。」

Alpha 語氣愉快地答應，抱怨著他無法在這裡移形現影。男人揮手把旁邊逃出來的Niffler推進Newt的皮箱，上了某些可以防止他逃出來的魔咒。

男人手抓著Alpha 移動，原本坐在沙發上的Alpha 坐在男人的房間裡，而跪他面前的男人起身，推著他躺在自己的床上，坐進他腿間。

「你的無杖魔法到底有多精通。」

「不知道，可以試試看。」

說著就把Alpha 的領結拆開，扣子一顆一顆的解開，看著Alpha 發紅的臉，不確定他是不是有陷入之前那種熱潮裡，手掌抓著他的脖子確認他的體溫。

「我覺得沒有之前那麼嚴重這樣剛好。一點點毒液，可以確認是不是真的為你興奮。」

微微低下頭解釋，Newt整個人融進他的床裡，滿室Beta 的信息素緩緩滲入Alpha 的體內。男人點頭親吻Alpha 的脖子，鼻尖抵在他的腺體上嗅了嗅然後舔了上去，聽著Alpha 在他耳邊發出的呻吟還有咽口水的咕噥聲，讓男人把兩人的下身靠在一起摩擦。

最後揮手把兩人的衣服都弄到地上了。

Newt的紅潮從脖子延到胸口，躺在舒服的大床上，腿磨蹭著男人的，Alpha 的勃起貼上Beta 那不輸給他的地方，男人手撐在他的頭旁邊，Newt抬頭吻上他，施力讓自己可以貼著他坐起身，沿著脖子吻到他的胸口腹部，掌心撫摸著敏感的大腿，細長的手指扶著男人的性器，嘴抵著性器頂端，抬眼看著男人睜大眼盯著他，然後開嘴緩緩往下吞，舌頭舔著兩個人混合著的體液，潔白的手指濕淋淋的抓著底部。

在他舌尖舔弄著敏感的頂端時，男人拉著他起來吻住他，舔著他的牙。

「你知道你不需要做到這樣的。」

「我想要。」

舔了舔嘴脣，又再次低頭把手裡的性器吞下，眼睛認真盯著男人，聽著他呻吟及厚重的喘息聲，努力吞得更深，逼男人直接射進他嘴裡，嚥下聽著他的喘息，揉揉他僵硬的大腿，翻過身讓把手裡的體液抹上還未釋放的陰莖，擠進男人總是包裹在西裝下的大腿縫裡，搓頂在柔軟的會陰，擦滑過雙球到才射出還沒全軟下的陰莖根部，手指抓揉著，胸口貼在Beta 的背部感覺他跟自己的心跳速度，嘴輕輕咬著頸部，下身擦過挺翹的臀部在腿根部抽插。

手臂握在Alpha 環在他腰上的手，高潮完的敏感，接受刺激讓他無法嚥下自己的聲音，而腿間的性器似乎更加粗大了些，Alpha 溫暖的胸口貼著他，轉過頭接受背後的人的吻，他被刺激地似乎有再次硬起來的跡象，Alpha 的陰莖更加漲大在他腿間手伸下去握住感受到Alpha 的結，手掌握住敏感的冠部手指搓揉著讓他射進的手裡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

腿內被摩擦得都紅了，Alpha 貓著身體手貼著他感受灼熱，男人翻過身看著Alpha 心疼的樣子，把他拉上來親吻著。

「我想你會做到最後。」

「或許、我會準備好。」

「哦？」

「我有一些很好用的藥草。」

Newt自豪地說，找著自己的魔杖，熟練得把兩人弄乾淨。

「但現在還是可以做一些讓我們都舒服的事。」

說完Alpha 把Graves的腿架在肩膀上，讓自己可以更靠近他現在鬆軟的腿間，舌頭重新舔上陰莖的底部，鼻翼充滿著Beta 乾淨的味道，舌頭往下舔著敏感的會陰繞著，聽著男人再次變得粗重的喘息，舌頭輕輕探進男人的後穴，舌尖挑逗著裡面的軟肉，一點一點舔開他，無法分泌潤滑的地方發抖著接受舌頭的入侵，男人的呻吟變得慌亂，而Alpha 沒有放過他，盡可能的往裏舔著，隨著不停的舔弄穴口開始濕潤放鬆收縮。

換上手指加入後穴裡攪動，濕漉漉地進到曲指攪動，男人發抖地發出哭音，手指在裡面的攪動讓他突然抽蓄，Alpha 含住又硬起的陰莖，兩隻手指已經在裡面順暢的抽動，時不時地刺激讓他變得更硬，Alpha 沒有為難他太久，就讓他射進自己喉嚨。

起身抱著男人的腰習慣性地柔聲安撫著又再次渾身濕漉還在抽蓄的男人，等他平復下來。

貼近的身體，奇特的起了很好的安慰效果，平常只要有人靠近就會開始緊繃全身的男人，此時卻感覺很好。男人明顯感受到Alpha 又再次勃起，可以控制自己後，Beta 手抓著那份硬挺。

低下頭含住，其實他從沒有做過這個，但看著Alpha 盯著自己呻吟，又往下吞了些，小心地避免嗆到自己吸吮著，感覺到Alpha 完全硬了，舌頭貼著上面的脈絡舔舐深吸口氣吞得更深了些，眼睛沒有移開對視，看著Newt眼框發紅，手握住沒辦法吞進的地方來回滑動。

Alpha 的手按摩他的頭皮，深吸口氣吞嚥著口水，Alpha 加重喘息，伸手想要推開他，他再次吞嚥讓他射進嘴裡。Newt拉起他親吻著他濕漉漉的嘴，在他嘴裡嘗到自己的味道，鬆開後Graves拿著Newt魔杖施了清潔咒，臉才埋進他胸口。

 

 

 

 

 

Graves一埋進Newt的胸口就失去意識了，這樣的情況幾乎是從未有過，從他成年以後，進去軍隊後，從退役回來後，都沒有這麼的放鬆過。

Newt沒有看起來的瘦弱。

 

 

 

 

他總是很早醒，而通常這些時間都被他用來處理公文，畢竟他有看不完的報告。Graves喜歡早上在Newt的Alpha 氣息裡醒來，Alpha還沒醒之前發散出的信息素充滿溫暖安撫的效果，Graves從沒有告訴過他，但他總是埋在Alpha 肩窩裡等他醒來。

有的時候移動的時Newt會下意識抱著他的腰貼得更近，喃喃唸著他沒有聽懂的話然後繼續睡，或者是抱住他的頭移得更近。Graves貼近他的脖子，沒發現自己笑彎了嘴吻著Newt的頸動脈，Newt握緊了抓住的腰，貼上Graves。

「還早吧？」

「對。」

Newt翻身貼上原本就側身的Graves，摸著他光裸的背，喃喃要求他陪自己繼續睡，翻過身整個人背貼上Graves的胸口，還抓著Graves的手放在自己的胸前，Graves臉埋進Newt凌亂的頭髮裡再次睡著。

再次醒來的時候，發現Alpha 側著身看著他。

「嗨。」

「嗨。」

「你就這樣看著我睡醒？」

「我只是等你，而且我從沒看過你睡著的樣子。」

剛醒來的Graves 有些失神的樣子是Newt從未見過的。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是兩人Percival/ Newt 的第一次。  
> 我也不知道我在做什麼⋯⋯  
> 居然又再次寫了這篇  
> 原本想修改些什麼⋯⋯

「Newt 你在做什麼？」

皺眉看Newt 喝下一整個試管的東西。

「讓我放鬆下來。」

Graves 早已被脫下所有衣服束縛，被施了清潔類的咒語後塞進自己的床裡，躺在柔軟的床舖整個人都像火在體內燃燒。

他知道Newt 有緩解這種現象的藥，可以讓自己好過點，不過那男人現在正雙手抓著自己已經硬了一段時間的陰莖⋯⋯

「我記得你不是有配方⋯⋯」

「你中的是魔法，不是魔藥，而且不知道配方我不能隨便讓你喝。」

「好，你可以讓我找國魔會的治療師就好。」

「不、不就是上床嗎⋯⋯」

「Newt?」

「沒事的，我想我可以。」

「之前也沒有成功過，真的不需要這樣⋯⋯」

「Percy 、我可以的。」

Graves 不得不擔心，因為他們試過了，Newt 可以放軟吞吐他們的手指，但總做不到後面，Alpha 的天性讓他的身體本能地抗拒其他人的貫穿。

而且他現在不相信自己能夠忍耐過長時間的擴張，他身上的男人才剛對他下了咒，將他抵在床上，這個在野外生存的男人對這種咒語可以說是如火純青，畢竟他是為了保命及勿濫傷無辜。

只穿著單薄的睡衣，為他的晚歸從睡夢中醒來，一頭睡亂的頭髮遮住那雙混著藍綠的眼睛正發亮，他開口要自己給他點潤滑。

難以抵抗那雙眼的Graves ，貼著床墊的手，特有的他在使用無仗魔法的手勢，他的無聲咒還是把已經有心理準備的Newt 激得一陣發抖。

鬆開揉捏著因為魔法一直硬著的陰莖的手，滲出的體液已經沾溼他的手，當著Graves 的面把手放進嘴裡，他低下頭舌頭舔著已經呈現深紅的陰莖，由下而上地捲著滑下的體液，嘴貼在頂端親吻著，然後舌尖伸進小孔儘可能往裡舔舐，激得Graves 呻吟，然後深吞進陰莖，儘可能讓它停留在自己喉嚨久些。

在心裡算著時間，Newt 坐在Graves 身上，用還沒有擴張過的後穴抵在已經完全準備好的陰莖上，擦過滿是潤滑液的地方，一點一點想要擠進裡面。

Graves 最後一點理智想要阻止身上的人，掙脫他手臂上魔咒的束縛，Graves 手貼在Newt 汗濕的臉頰，知道隨著Newt 體能削弱不需要自己掙脫，魔咒也會消失，讓他擔心身上的人的狀況，還有包裹著他那個灼熱的地方正吞噬掉他的理智。

Newt 一股作氣地把剩下的全坐進身體裡，帶著潮濕的呻吟，軟著的腰貼在Graves 身上，擺脫魔咒的控制，Graves 手搭在Newt 精瘦的腰上，柔撫著他敏感的皮膚，揉捏他挺翹現在貼在自己身上的臀部，已經泥濘不堪。

「我需要你回答我你有沒有受傷。」

「我沒事，真的。」

適應體內的灼熱，腦子突然回想起「插進身體裡總是比看到的感覺更大」的話，Newt 擺動自己的腰，緩緩地上下移動吞吐，頭部擦到他敏感的區域總讓他忍不住喘息，坐下休息讓陰莖進得更深，直到他可以完完全全律動操自己後，Graves 才放鬆下來兩手來回撫摸Newt 透出一層汗的腿。

「Percy 你不動動嗎？」

Newt 濕透前髮滑下，貓著上半身額頭抵在Graves 的上面盯著他的眼睛。

兩手抓著他的腿將兩人的位置翻過身，在Newt 平躺在床上的時候再度進入他，握住手中的腿，手摸著剛壓在下面的小腿來回摸瑟，手握腿抽插，確保自己可以在動作時擦過他的敏感區域，聽著Newt 細微的呻吟，只是更快穩定的操地更深。

「放心，我不會壞。」

Newt 雙手環著Graves 的肩膀把他拉下來，在他耳邊說著，習慣後Newt 開始在他衝進自己的時候放鬆，抽出的時候收緊，Beta 的陰莖天生沒有結，但Newt 覺得現在又更加脹大了點，他被填得很滿。

手往下伸抓住沒能擠進的部分，幾乎讓他沒有辦法握住，Graves 放慢速度緩緩地操著Newt 的手還有他緊緻的肉穴。彎腰嘴裡親吻著Newt 舌頭舔著他口腔裡自己的味道，還有他喝了的那個藥水味，上揚的嘴角掛著來不及嚥下的口水。

抓著他的手，交握，一直沒有被兩人注意的Alpha 的陰莖早已把兩人的腹部打濕，Newt 為他抵在自己身體裡緩緩地磨出更多從竄出的快感呻吟喘息，一雙長腿圈上他的腰催促Graves 的動作，迎來自己的高潮，精液流在身上流得到處都是，收得更緊的肉穴讓Graves 失去從容更加快速進入裡面，Alpha 的結撐在兩人緊貼著的腹部微微的隆起這次射出了大量的精液，Graves 也射在他身體裡，激得Newt 的結快速地撐大更多的精液流洩出來。

因為魔咒，Graves 沒有因為射精軟下，就著裡頭的潮濕持續操著還在射精的Alpha ，身下的男人因為過量的高潮眼框裡充滿淚水難過的呻吟著，顫抖著擠壓讓Graves 又再次射進他身體裡，手指擦著他臉上滑下的淚水，貼著身體等待他的結縮回去。

身下的Alpha 喘息著，隨著兩人散逸出的信息素放鬆了剛因為快感緊繃的身體，抽出陰莖引來Newt 不滿的呻吟，Graves 親吻Alpha 在嘴裡交換信息素能夠很好的安撫他，緩緩抽出的動作都能引起他顫抖。

「你需要休息。」 

「你根本還沒有軟下來。」 

「放鬆。」 

習慣性的安撫著眼睛已經快睜不開的Newt ，不是發情期裡的Alpha 射完在短時間裡是不會再硬起來的，而且在非發情期成結跟從未做過被插入的他消耗太多體力，Alpha 的陰莖已經恢復原狀，Graves 用著無杖魔法把兩人弄乾淨。 

清爽地抱著已經快陷入睡眠的Newt ，得到一次釋放，就算因為魔咒還硬著，但已經不再那麼難受。 


	3. Chapter 3

「你跟我說度假的時候，我可沒想到是這樣。」

「被勒令休假不代表要去很遠的地方吧，這有無盡的太陽，不是很好嗎？」

Graves 邊說邊窩進他搬進來的躺椅裡，椅子撐著他的身體傾斜到他可以享受溫暖而不被光亮直射的位置。

「這根本就是在家！」

「我提議在這加上一片沙灘時你可沒有反對。」

「那不是我想到的用途。」

雖然這麼說但Newt 已經走到Graves 身邊魔法增長了躺椅讓兩人都能窩進去。舒適的位置身邊的Beta 散發著微微信息素，一起都讓Newt 發出滿足的嘆息，他們沙灘陽光下，Graves 的心不甘情不願的休假，他們就在他的皮箱裡，在Graves 家的起居室裡。

「這麼說你想做點什麼？」

Newt 看到Graves 的嘴角勾起，只是一會Graves 放下手中從Newt 的小屋隨意拿來閱讀的小冊子。

「也不是那麼說。」

嘟囔的Newt 實在很可愛，Graves 感覺到Alpha 的信息素讓他很放鬆，但又好像多了什麼。Graves 盯著Newt 的綠眼，舌頭舔著牙，思考剛Dougal 要他喝下的東西是什麼。因為他好像突然可以描述出Alpha 的氣味是怎麼組成的，這不應該。

絕大部分的Beta 是無法得知Alpha 跟Omega 的氣味帶來的感受，另一部分Beta 能感知Alpha 跟Omega 的信息素裡包含感受，像是壓迫、舒適之類，所以才有Beta 甚至說Beta 之間的愛才是真愛，因為他們是從相處去認識對方沒有多餘的能力立即得知另一半的感受。但Beta 不能像Alpha 跟Omega 那樣說出他們信息素像是什麼樣的味道，最少Graves 知道的當中還沒有Beta 能夠。

「Dougal 讓我喝了什麼？」

「你喝了什麼？」

從Newt 的態度，還有突然變得擔心的信息素，Graves 知道Demiguise 給他的不是Newt 的意識，那他就好好體驗一下。

畢竟他在度假。

「有人告訴過你，你聞起來是花的香味嗎？」

「哥哥總說我的味道很讓人放鬆。」

「聞起來像梔子，清甜不膩。」

「我知道你喝了什麼了。」

「沒關係，就在度假的時候讓我探索你的氣味。」

「Percy 你知道我沒有在發情。」

「我們都知道要怎麼做，不是嗎？」

  
  


他的Alpha 很興奮，身為Beta 的Graves 第一次真切感受，原本清清淡雅的梔子花香辛辣濃烈地混合了巧克力跟點什麼，苦澀的黑巧克力在陽光下，氣味隨著汗水蒸騰，Newt 抓著他的手呻吟，Graves 用另一隻手握住他的肩膀往自己推進，被高熱的包裹著身下的Alpha 味道毫無掩飾地衝擊在他身上，Graves 更快地挺進，Newt 從喉嚨深處出來的呻吟伴隨著劇烈的喘息。

Graves 握住一直隨著律動搖晃的性器，Alpha 幾乎就要射了，Graves 能摸到結形成，推著最後的快意，Alpha 的信息素變得如此濃郁Graves 可以感覺到自己完全浸淫在他的信息素裡，在Newt 射的時候，Graves 也釋放進他體內深處。

  
  


發情期的Alpha 到底可以多持久？

Graves 不覺得自己一開始有想要知道，但在他身上的Alpha 明顯忽視自己的不知道已經硬了多久的陰莖，認真地用著接近凌遲的方式一點一點地舔著他，現在正咬著他的脖子，Graves 無法分辨自己是因為害怕還是興奮，他全身微微顫抖。

他有些無力，視線不清地看著Alpha 起身，模糊了感官，他所有的專注力都到了那根舌頭舔著流出的體液，性器因為舔弄興奮不已，他難耐的聲音沒有讓身上的Alpha 停下來，含進後用力吸吮，引出Graves 無法忍住的呻吟，隨後沿著陰莖往下舔弄，那小塊敏感的地方使他抽蓄不已，最後舌頭深淺地進出穴口帶來的電流，Newt 的手勁很大，幾乎完全壓制住Graves 反射神經翻起來的腿，Graves 想要離開掌握但有些失敗，他用了很大的力氣提起自己的身體，捧著Newt 的頭親吻著。

他們倆貼得很緊，擠在腹部的勃起濕透兩人的身體，Graves 抓緊身上的人轉身，跨坐在Newt 身上。

「你實在太慢了。」

「嘿。」

抓著硬挺的性器往自己的身體擠，他的速度被雙手攬著他的腰的Newt 控制住，撐開的肌肉群讓Graves 發脹地感覺到虛軟，原本挺直的腰下沈在Alpha 控制下緩緩將全部納入身體裡，頂在最深的位置，撐開的悶痛感帶著酸麻讓他趴在Alpha 身上感覺他的心跳跟呼吸。

緩了會，絞緊深入身體的陰莖，他隨著自己的呼吸，收縮。Alpha 粗重的抽氣，下身慢慢前後摩擦，Graves 有些無法分神注意更多，擠進他身體裡的粗大讓他無法思考，些微的摩擦就能讓他反射性抽蓄。

Newt 抓著Graves 的下巴抬頭親吻，細聲要他放鬆，嘴啄吻他的，輕咬下唇，Alpha 被他壓制的下身隨著摩擦撞進身體裡，Graves 抵著身下人的胸，腿撐著自己往上分開，Alpha 抓著Graves 往下而他頂了上來，Beta 聚集的力氣消失殆盡，頭抵著Newt 的胸口在陰莖快速進出中喘息，Graves 的手被抓著握住在背後無法進入的部分，在挺動間一起摩擦著他的掌心。

「Newt ……」

「噓，你現在聞到什麼了？」

他們在開始有發情期反應前已經做了一次，完全陷入發情時，Alpha 正接受Beta 的性器抽插，在射過幾次後，Newt 現在的腦子明顯地情形許多，貼著Graves 的耳朵安撫問著。

Alpha 濕透的頸子就在他面前，Graves 張嘴啃咬著，腺體在他鼻息下散發著濃郁的氣息，他抱著Newt 的肩膀弓著身體接受身下的Alpha 太多持久的抽插，他不覺得自己還能撐更久，但最少在Alpha 這次成結前是沒有辦法停下的。

Newt 撫著他的背緩下動作，抱著Graves 讓他背貼床，握著腳踝拉開他大腿，重新埋進他身體裡Beta 稀薄的體液洩在他們倆的腹部，肩膀被抵著跟快速的抽插Alpha ，他可以很明顯感受到結漲起，在結完全形成前Newt 退出來。在Graves 以為Alpha 又要跟之前一樣離開的時候，再次撞進他身體裡，讓結更好地卡進他身體裡，這樣很好因為他沒有力氣伸手去抱這個總是擔心過多的Alpha 回來。

越來越發脹的疼痛讓他開始失神，在失去意識前Graves 趴在Newt 身上休息。他知道他又流洩了什麼出來，但他已經無法思考，Newt 會處理好的。

那男人現在正撥開他的瀏海，按摩他的頭皮。

他完全失去意識陷入沈睡。

 

簡直徹底達到被勒令休假的目的。

等他醒來他可以好好跟Newt 研究他的聞起來的感覺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久沒寫了，感覺坑坑疤疤。  
> 大家都去度假，我大概真的很想去度假。


End file.
